Beckie Petersson
name: Beckie Wendy Petersson Age: 12 ( in season 1 and 2. ) 13 (in season 3 and in the amazing world of Gumball: the movie ) 17 ( in the amazing world of gumball: after years ) apparence: long golden orange hair, black stripes on shes cheeks and red skin. first episode: new family. speciels: cat. personality she is nice, silence, kind- hearted and shy cat. she loves shes family and likes being with friends, but want be alone somethimes. she likes animals and have a animal, pac, a dog. Family Robin Petersson shes dad. he cares a lot of her like the other sibilings. he does what she wants and dont like when they cries. Agnes Petersson shes mother. she have helped shes mother many times. she is like Agnes, shy, silence but nice. Conny Petersson shes brother. they both are not really friends many times. he thinks she is a "little girl" while Beckie sheself thinks he is a "punk idiot", but they both have saved eachoters. Lilly Petersson shes little sister. she cares much of her and take care of her most in the family. Pac the dog shes dog. she loves him and take care of him to. Friends. Gumball Watterson shes best friend. he is cruel, annoying somethimes, but she is friend with him. they both are cousins. she looks like gumball, but she is red and little smaler. Darwin Watterson shes another best friend. when Gumball gets cruel, they both trying to tell him to not do it. in the episode "the love" he falls in love with her and tries to hit on her, but didint go so well. but in the ending he saved she from Tobias and she kissed hims cheek. Anais Watterson they not sees so much, but in the episode " the Kiddnaper " they,Penny,Lilly and Pac saves Gumball,Darwin and Conny. Penny close friends, but in " the Kiddnaper " they togheter, Anais,Lilly and Pac saves Gumball, Darwin and Conny. Rocky he helps her in the school. Rivals and Enimies Mr. small she thinks hes creepy and dumb beacuse he thinks she is friend with him. in the episode " the vacation " he passed them and said " hi girls " two times and stared at them when they walked to the rocks. Tobias he is in love with her too. in the episode " the love " he tried to hit on her, but she gets disgusted. he later kiddnaps her and tries to kiss her, but Darwin comes and save her. in " the Kiddnaper " he kiddnaps Gumball,Darwin and Conny beacuse he wanted Beckie, but she screamed she was in love with Darwin and saves them. Miss. Simian she thinks shes little scary. Mrs.Simian like her than other kids, but dont want to explain. Apparence she has four styles in the show and here is them. 1. in the season 1 and 2 she has a long armed pink shirt with a text who says " love Animals" on it and have a brown neck on the shirt, light green skirt with blue,pink and dark green glitter on it and black pants under. 2. in season 3 and in the amazing world of gumball: the movie has she a dark blue and white striped shirt, light blue pants, golden heart neckless and a green barette. 3.in other episodes she has a pink short dress with orange short jacket and have a pink barette in the hair. 4. in other episodes likes " the vacation" and " the summer " she has light red linen and brown shorts. in the episode " the vaction " she has a light pink bikini with light green stripes and a bath skirt. in the episode " the sleepwalker " she has light green little dress as pjamas. orginal desing she has blue long dress, pink bow on the head and she was 9. in the amazing world of Gumball: after years, she has green short jacket, blue shirt, light blue pants and brown barette. in " the memory" she shows when she was a little girl she has a pink baby pjamas with white bunnys on it. trivia: she gets older in every season and movie. she is a vegetarien, beacuse she dont ate " Animals ". Beckie is the only character who has a dog as pet. Category:Cats Category:Female Category:Nice Category:Kind Category:Red Category:Kids